Sonic and Shadow! Mission impossible?
by Silgil
Summary: après sonic adventure two yaio S&S REWIEWS please
1. SHADOW

Je voulais juste dire que les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf si j'en invente) je suis une MA (mongole avertie), que je suis fan des virgules, que ça se passe deux ou trois ans après sonic adventure 2 battle et que j'aime beaucoup ce couple et que je débute dans les fanfictions alors je voudrais bien des conseils et des appréciations SVP  
  
Chapitre 1 :Shadow  
  
Un après-midi d'été nuageux, dans la jungle Shadow marchait en ne sachant pas où aller, ayant trahi Robotnik et ne voulant plus entendre parler de Rouge pour le moment.  
  
En fait, il ne voulait voir personne pour l'instant, juste penser. Penser aux innocents qu'il avait failli tuer, à Maria qui était morte par sa faute et qu'il n'avait pu ni sauver, ni venger, mais est-ce ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?au fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas l'espèce vivante suprême (à prêt tout personne n'est parfait) et à ce hérisson.... Ce hérisson bleu qui lui ressemblait tellement, ce hérisson qui le narguait et l'impressionnait, et qui le hantait jour et nuit, focalisant ses pensées et ses rêves sur lui, sur ses pics (cheveux), sur son nom, Sonic...  
  
Aaah!!Cria Shadow (pas le pape, non monsieur), mais keski m'arrive, faut que j'me l'sorte de la tête, sinon j'arriverais à rien .Dire qu'avant avec Mariah, on voulait visiter la Terre maintenant que j'peut le faire, j'ai la tête dans les nuages (expression va gros bêta il est pas si grand !)J'vais courir il sortira peut-être de ma tête. ( et devine un peu ce qu'il a fait ensuite ?) Il se mit à courir (trop fort!)  
  
Soudain, un bruit sur sa droite le fit s'arrêter, aux aguets, prêt à se battre ...  
  
Et là sorti tout droit des buissons de la jungle apparut.......  
  
Niark Niark je suis cruelle de faire durer le suspens ! Mais moi j'veux des rewiews !!!! 


	2. Explication et Flash back

J'ai fait des grosses fautes dans le chapitre1 :  
-Shadow n'a pas trahi Eggman (pas vraiment)  
-Shadow sait qu'il n'est pas la forme de vie ultime  
-le fait qu'il n'a pas vraiment failli tuer des innocents (enfin un ptit peu)  
  
Désolé, je n'avais pas encore fini le jeu..........  
  
Voilà le chapitre2 !  
  
Je suis déçu, j'pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde !aucun fanfic n'a eu 1 chap en plus !!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : EXPLICATIONS ET FLASH BACK  
  
Sonic marchait dans la forêt à la recherche des Chaos Emerald (j'vais mettre CE pour faire plus  
  
court) avant que le nouvel ennemi, dont ils ne savent rien, sauf le fait que ce n'est pas Eggman,  
  
qu'il veut les CE et qu'il a cassé la Master Emerald.  
  
Knuckles était parti rechercher les morceaux de la Master Emerald avec Rouge. Tails cherchait  
  
des informations sur l'ennemi inconnu, Eggman s'occupait de situer les CE .Amy essayait  
  
d'aider et de mettre de l'ambiance comme elle le pouvait. Sonic allait chercher les CE avant  
  
l'ennemi, il en avait déjà une ce qui était bien pratique pour situer les autres.  
  
Et Shadow........personne ne l'avait revu depuis que Sonic l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Sonic venait de retourner dans la salle de l'ARK où se trouvait ses amis et ils s'apprêtaient à  
  
retourner sur Terre quand Sonic demanda à Tails s'il avait encore la fausse CE  
  
-Oui, tu me l'avais rendu, répondit le jeune renard en sortant la fausse CE.  
  
Sonic lui prit vivement des mains, et effectua le Chaos Control en murmurant/  
  
-Il y a peut-être encore un espoir .......  
  
Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un hérisson noir dans les bras.  
  
-Comment....   
  
-Pas le temps !coupa Sonic et taisez-vous svp !  
  
Sonic prit dans sa main gauche la CE et mit l'autre sur le front du hérisson noir. La CE se mit  
  
alors à briller fortement, d'une lueur bleu, rouge, blanc et noir et entoura avec elle Sonic et  
  
Shadow.  
  
« Que mon énergie lui soit transmise »pensa Sonic, lorsque la CE fit le transfert.  
  
Doucement la lumière qui provenait de la CE diminua et Sonic s'effondra, une main au sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
-Sonic, est-ce que ça va ?demanda Tails  
  
-oui, c'était juste plus crevant que je ne le pensais il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps, mais il va falloir qu'il reste au repos pendant un bon bout de temps.  
  
-et toi aussi, rétorquas Amy, tu es complètement vidé.  
  
-Oh non !!................et si on rentrait chez nous maintenant ?c'est que je commence à avoir faim.......  
  
-tu penses à autres choses qu'à ton estomac ?lui demanda Knuckles  
  
Une langue tirée et un bâillement furent les seules réponses qu'il obtint du hérisson complètement kaput et qui en avait profité pour s'endormir.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Les 2 hérissons se sont reposés 1 semaine et demi, dans la maison de Sonic, avant qu'ils ne  
  
soient rétablis et que Shadow décide de visiter le monde TOUT SEUL ! 


End file.
